


not so little red riding hood

by Sukichan_Likes_to_write116



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukichan_Likes_to_write116/pseuds/Sukichan_Likes_to_write116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a twist on an original</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so little red riding hood

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of new one kind of trying something new that is it i guess

red riding hood somewhat different.

One day ,  
serafin stood at the edge of the forest,she readjusted the belt that held her dagger and small gun that shot rock salt ,not fatal but worked well enough. From the back she look like any other girl but with startling silver hair that people outside of her family rarely saw because she never removed her hood of blood red in color ,but don’t be fooled this girl was not like any other she was a bounty hunter that only hunted one bounty in general: werewolves.   
She never talked to people outside of her family ,had no friends that weren’t enchanted or non-human ,everyone wanted to claim her for themselves ,all boys desired her,all girl despised her but sera never concerned herself with such trivial matters.  
In the forest however she felt alive running and jumping, screaming, singing. to her there was nothing more fun than hunting a prey, be it wolf or bunny , she did it out of fun or obligation . her family was notorious in their village known for many things ,not all good, murder , justice it varied with situation.  
Sera however never cared to her ,her family were the best people she ever met ,but even families have their idiosyncrasies she would soon find out.  
At the edge of woods she heard a scream it sounded male, she took off , sera had always been the fastest runner in her family ,she already saw the people in the clearing there were about five men of varying height and age from what she could tell.the crest one wore on his hip that they were a family she had come to slowly despise, the artenio’s had moved to her village a year ago back then she had total indifference to who they were, until the night of the bonfire…  
The night of the bonfire   
“hey bella why are you by yourself” serafin looked up into muddy green eyes ,clouded with what she presumed to be alcohol she looked at him then started walking away,but before she could get a foot away someone grabbed her hand and pulled a solid male form   
“where are you going Bella ,don't tell me you're shy “ “don't touch me" she mumbled under her breath and once again brushed the intoxicated stranger off her shoulder. The stranger apparently did not take rejection well grabbing her arm forcefully and pulling her face close to his ,she could smell beer on him this time with much passion she grabbed his hand and bent it farther back than it was supposed to go, breaking it instantly ,he howled in pain releasing her and clutching his hand. Serafin just watched disdain clear on her face ,some say one eye of hers was a vibrant gold almost glowing in the dark,then with a voice so emotionally detached she said "don't touch me". And left the campfire. 

Present...  
Serafin burst into the clearing and stopped, there stood 5 men and one werewolf his tell tale ears and tail giving away his species ,but this one looked different than the wolves she was used to this one was handsome and from the looks of it frightened by the hunters surrounding him at the smell of her he did something she was not used to... He made eye contact and whimpered. Sera instantly felt something she usually only felt for family members , protectiveness, it was so strong she didn't think about it and just reacted , charging forward killing two men by stabbing them with her dagger and shooting another two ,soon there was only one left. He was the man from the bonfire ,now he looked frightened "I broke your arm once , would you like a replay of that? fool." she snarled in a voice she didn't recognize . It became obvious that she intended to kill him as she had done with his family so the Italian did what came to mind : Beg.  
Oh, how he begged ,swearing he would live honestly promising to keep what had happened a secret from everyone begging, apologizing and so on . Serafin stepped forward intending to snap the mans neck she wrapped her arms around his neck ,but before she could there was a gunshot and the man before her was dead and from the shadow emerged a woman ,elderly with a noticeable scar marking her otherwise beautiful features,she was pointing her rifle at the wolf behind serafin and without much thought sera stepped back and embraced the wolf she was also shielding him from her grandmother. "Red step away from the beast " grandma said calmly "no" serafin replied burrowing farther into the wolfs neck .she had no idea what had come over her but she felt the need to protect this wolf. She curled herself around him and kissed his fur covered cheek. Her grandmother gasped and cocked her gun and shot. pain blossomed in her lower abdomen and she saw blood. it was quiet in the clearing for about 3 whole seconds then the wolf reacted lunging at the old woman and tearing at her,she held him at bay with her arms to keep him from biting at her face but it was to no avail , serafins eyes slid shut at the sight of the wolf , her wolf ripping her grandmothers throat out . she awoke later that evening it was almost night time she looked around and grabbed at her abdomen remembering her fatal wound “why am i not dead” she asked in her head and looked around for the woman who had almost succeeded in killing her ,but her grandmother was gone in her place was a corpse an empty shell of her loving grandmother, eyes still open her face a grimace shadowing her last few moments of life. she closed the woman's eyes. next to her sat a black wolf his eyes watchful . "I guess we're on our own" she said and scratched behind his ears , the wolf chuffed softly under its breath then closed its eyes. she sighed and closed hers as well she must’ve fallen asleep because she suddenly felt a warm hand caressing her sides. her eyes shot open and she looked around looking for whoever had dared to touch her while she was asleep there was a man standing in the clearing with her. She backed up and stood so did the stranger she looked at him ,her eyes widening when he spoke “do not fear me” his voice was smooth like silk and his eyes looked earnest something inside her screamed “TRUST HIM, you know him , you LOVE him” , she tilted her head to the side and Whispered “are you my wolf?” he smiled brilliantly and she launched herself at him. from then on they created a sort of story of themselves many told it differently many envied the man who got to travel with the beautiful exotic beauty and vice versa for the male. many saw she was beautiful though she never removed her hood , most knew the beautiful man was her lover if they did not kiss, they watched each other with fierce possessive passion one felt ashamed for intruding. Adults called her "the huntress beauty" ,children however called her "little red riding hood"


End file.
